Cameras
by crimsonnotion65
Summary: Just a simple little one-shot I wrote at like 3 AM. I’m considering writing another part to this, but I’m not too sure yet...


Cameras

"It's okay John, I'm not scared." She whispered. The man on top of her nodded, leaning in slowly to kiss her. He moved slowly over her, the night providing the only light through the sheer curtains. With every thrust she let out a cry of pleasure, giving into the desire she had felt for him since that moment in the caves.

"Amira," John whispered softly in her ear. He pulled away from her and searched her blue eyes. "I love you." He declared quietly.

Amira reached out, her eyes bright with tears. "I love you too." Once again their lips connected and the heaviness in the air washed away.

"And cut!" The director yelled.

Bruce pulled away with a smile. "That was a good take, princess." Diana sat up, holding the sheets up to her chest to cover herself. She smiled.

"It was. For a second I thought you were going to burst out laughing again." She replied, her voice no longer having the American accent but the thick Greek accent he loved so much.

Bruce stood up and stretched, revealing the shorts he was wearing underneath. A girl with a headset on stepped onto the set and Bruce the took the robe from her with a nod before turning to Diana, who stood up from the bed with the blanket still covering her chest. He held out the robe for her and let her put it on before she tied it and let the sheets fall out from underneath. Bruce smirked with his hands on his hips.

"Well done you two." The director said, walking up to the pair. "Diana, well done on the improvising. Loved the tearing up."

"Thanks, Terry." Terry smiled. He clapped his hands together and sighed.

"Okay, we'll break for lunch and then we'll get you guys set up for the next scene." He said before leaving to talk to one of the producers of the movie.

Bruce turned to Diana. "Want to go out for coffee?" She nodded, leaving to get dressed. Bruce left in the opposite direction to his own dressing room.

They walked out of the studio, showing the security guards their passes before leaving the gated lot and walking down the street to the nearby coffee shop. They strolled through the street with their sunglasses on, giggling and whispering to each other inside jokes they used to tell each other as children. Diana grabbed his hand suddenly and gave him a side glance through her sunglasses.

"There's a man following us." She said with a smirk. Bruce smiled.

"On three." He replied. "One, two, three."

At the same time, they turned around and made a silly pose. Bruce squatted down with a surprised look on his face, covering his mouth with his hand. Diana puckered her lips with her brows arched downward, making finger guns at the camera. The man gasped and sprinted off with his camera in hand.

They both laughed and continued on with their walk. It wasn't surprising to them that photographers would follow them around in order to catch a glimpse of who they were behind the scenes. They had seemed to be one of the biggest questions of the year. Are they a couple or are they not?

Truth was, they weren't. People seemed to be shocked when they had finally addressed the rumors. No, Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince were nothing more than best friends. They had been attached to each other since the day they had first appeared on set of their first movies when they were just nine.

Like every other celebrity, they had fallen for each other on set during one of their movies. Bruce did love her, but with cameras on him at every waking moment, he couldn't have a normal relationship. They talked about the potential of pursuing a relationship, ultimately deciding to remain friends in case things didn't end well between them.

Bruce opened the door to the coffee shop for Diana. They both waited patiently in line, quietly discussing the scene they had just finished. She nudged him in the rib cage when it was their turn to order. Bruce quickly said their orders before paying and standing off to the side.

"Did you pack your things for tomorrow?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Diana nodded.

"I can't believe we're finally going to Switzerland." She squealed. "I've been excited for this since the first day of shooting."

"Don't forget we have to go to Milan for the fashion show too." He added. The barista called out the fake name he had given her. Bruce stepped up and grabbed the coffees before handing Diana her cup and leaving the shop.

They headed back to the studio gates, both in step with each other. Showing their passes once again to the guards before entering the lot. They walked to Bruce's trailer and relaxed comfortably against each other on the couch. Diana squeezed herself into the corner of the couch as Bruce lifted her legs so that they would rest on his lap. They drank in silence before Diana turned to him.

"Picture?" She asked with a smile. Bruce nodded with a smirk.

He leaned in sideways, resting his head on her chest before closing his eyes with a soft smile. He heard the snap and sat back up, taking a sip of his drink. Diana typed on her phone as Bruce sighed heavily.

"Do we always have to take a picture every time we do something?" He asked, a slight frown on his face.

Diana lowered her phone, knitting her brows together as her own frown appeared. "Bruce, you know it's in my contract. I have to. _We_ have to."

Bruce sighed again. "We didn't have to when we were kids." He mumbled.

"Because we were kids. You were already in the spotlight the day you were born and my mom didn't let me have a phone till I was thirteen." She replied. "They were just trying to protect us back then. But we're adults now, you know we have to for the fans."

Bruce stayed silent, setting down his drink. His eyes drew themselves to the one framed picture he had of his parents before that night in the alley happened. The paparazzi didn't care about his well being then, following him like a pack of wolves desperate for a picture of the now orphan boy. Bruce was never too keen on the idea of taking pictures constantly in order to stay "relevant" to the media. He thought his name was big enough already, and didn't want a marquee hanging over his head at all times.

He heard Diana sigh and lift her legs off of him, instead resting her head on his shoulder and gripping his arm tightly. Bruce continued to stare at the picture.

"I know that you don't like cameras since your parents died." Diana whispered. "Trust me, Bruce, I don't like cameras either. But it comes with the job, and we just have to accept that."

She lifted her head and Bruce met her gaze. "We'll be normal one day, I promise."

Bruce nodded and a small smile. His eyes drifted down to her lips as he bit his own. They drew closer and closer together until a resounding knock on the trailer door made them both pull away quickly.

"Bruce, Diana! You're both needed on set in twenty minutes for hair and makeup!" Someone called.

"We'll be right there, thank you!" Diana replied. Bruce sighed and sat back. He looked at Diana, who shrugged.

"Duty calls." She said, her voice attempting to sound optimistic. Instead she sounded sad and almost tired. Bruce shot her a pasted on smile.

"Lead the way."

And as the pair headed out of the trailer and on to the lot, Bruce turned his head over his shoulder to see the same man that had followed him and Diana to the coffee shop hiding in the bushes. Bruce flashed the man a charming smile, one that showed white teeth and a daring glare. The man in the bushes gasped at the site of this and hurried off to his next hiding spot.

Bruce turned his head and continued to follow Diana into the movie studio, a gallery of rolling cameras passing by. He sighed through his nose as the heaviness in the air hit like a flood. He glanced at Diana, his princess, his best friend, as she conversed with a stage hand. Her laughter rippled through the large and open room. Bruce frowned.

_There's always going to be cameras._


End file.
